Good Night
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Saat Ryeowook sedang depresi berat dan bagaimana Jongwoon menghabiskan malam untuk menenangkannya / Yewook / oneshot / songfict / drama and hurt comfort / karena biarpun kalian bukan Cassiopeia, saya sangat merekomendasikan Good Night-nya TVXQ!


Title:Good Night  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Drama, hurt/comfort  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Saat Ryeowook sedang depresi berat dan bagaimana Jongwoon menghabiskan malam untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

_Baby, listen to my lullaby_

.

Jongwoon melangkah keluar ruangan sambil mendesis dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia menarik lengan jaketnya yang turun sampai ke bawah siku dan berjalan di koridor pelan-pelan. Dibuat pusing oleh ujian semesteran sudah cukup parah, tapi melihat Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan dosen dengan lesu juga bukan hal yang ia harapkan.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggilnya sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mendapat energi tambahan.

Ryeowook mendongak perlahan, poni panjangnya hampir menutupi mata. Jongwoon menghampirinya dan menyibak poni anak itu, menaikkannya sampai nyaris ke alis agar mata cokelatnya terlihat. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali menatap kosong ke arah lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongwoon, tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon diam di tempat, hanya saja matanya tetap mengikuti Ryeowook yang terus berjalan menjauh. Ia terus memperhatikan Ryeowook sampai Hyukjae menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan mengajaknya ke cafetaria untuk segelas kopi.

"Ryeowookie?" tanya Hyukjae sambil membuka bungkus rotinya. "Kemarin aku lihat dia dengan Donghae masih biasa-biasa saja, tuh."

"Kemarin dia juga biasa-biasa saja denganku. Kenapa, ya?" keluh Jongwoon sambil menelusurkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir gelasnya.

"Coba saja tanya. Biasanya 'kan dia mau bicara denganmu," usul Hyukjae.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menghampiri meja penjaga. Penjaga itu tersenyum dengan ramah dan Jongwoon memberikan buku yang dipinjamnya tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah penjaga itu selesai mengeceknya, Jongwoon meninggalkan meja penjaga dan masuk ke dalam, menyusuri rak novel. Tidak menemukan yang menarik perhatiannya, ia memilih keluar dari perpustakaan.

Setelah ia melangkah keluar, ia mendapati koridor kampus yang entah kenapa sepi. Hari memang sudah agak sore dan mahasiswa yang belum pulang sedang ada kelas. Jongwoon menyusuri koridor sampai ke belakang sekolah. Ia terdiam saat melihat Ryeowook sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di halaman belakang sekolah. Mata Ryeowook bergerak-gerak membaca sesuatu di layar laptopnya di meja. Sesekali Ryeowook menghela napas dan meng-scroll down halaman.

Jongwoon mengendap-endap mendekati Ryeowook dari belakang. Ia tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah kaget Ryeowook saat ia menepuk pundak anak itu secara tiba-tiba. Tepat saat ia melayangkan telapak tangannya sekitar 10 cm di atas pundak Ryeowook, matanya menangkap layar laptop Ryeowook.

_Selesaikanlah dulu masalah anda dengan orangtua. Seandainya pun anda tidak menghadiri kelas selama sebulan, hal itu bisa saya toleransi. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika hanya melelahkan pikiran anda. Saya—_

Hanya itu yang sempat Jongwoon baca sebelum Ryeowook membanting layar laptopnya sampai tertutup, menyadari keberadaan Jongwoon di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menengok ke belakang, sekilas seperti berusaha terdengar ramah, tapi sebaliknya justru terdengar ketus.

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin…" Jongwoon ingin mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bermaksud mengagetkannya saja, tapi mengingat potongan kalimat yang barusan dibacanya, ia menelan semua kata-kata jujurnya. "Kau ada masalah apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ryeowook membuka laptopnya sedikit, mengeluarkan program apapun yang sedang berjalan saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu memang bukan urusanku, tapi ceritakan saja padaku. Kau biasanya tidak begini, ayolah," bujuk Jongwoon. Ryeowook mematikan laptopnya, melipatnya lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan buru-buru pergi. Jongwoon menahan lengannya, menghentaknya dan memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat mata Ryeowook sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Lepaskan aku, _Hyung_," pinta Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Satu sisi hati Jongwoon ingin melepasnya, membiarkannya pergi menjauh dan menangis sendirian. Tapi sisi yang lain ingin memeluknya, memaksanya menceritakan semuanya. Namun sebelum Jongwoon sempat memutuskan, Ryeowook sudah menarik tangannya lagi. "_Hyung_."

"Ryeowook-_ah_, kumohon katakan padaku," pinta Jongwoon. "Kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Ceritakan padaku! Aku mengenal orangtuamu dengan baik! Ada apa?!"

"Tidak." Suara Ryeowook makin bergetar.

Satu bulir air mata lolos dari mata Ryeowook dan mengalir melewati pipinya, berakhir di dagu dan menetes ke tanah. Jongwoon yang selalu lemah terhadap air mata seketika lemas dan melepas pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang dicengkeramnya sejak tadi. Ryeowook langsung lari ke arah pintu keluar gedung kampus, meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian di sana.

_Was the day so hard that you couldn't take it?  
Perhaps someone said some hurtful things  
It may hurt but you will forget it_

**oooooooooooooo**

Esoknya di kampus, Jongwoon justru tidak menemukan Ryeowook di manapun. Ia sudah bertanya pada Donghae yang biasanya sering bersama Ryeowook, tapi Donghae bilang kalau ia hanya melihat Ryeowook saat di kelas tadi siang. Jongwoon sampai bengong di kelas karena khawatir pada Ryeowook. Beberapa kali Youngwoon menegurnya karena tidak memperhatikan dosen, tapi tetap saja Jongwoon kembali bengong dan bengong.

Akhirnya daripada di kelas tanpa mendapatkan pelajaran, Jongwoon memilih mencuri waktu untuk keluar ruangan saat sang dosen ijin ke toilet.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Jongwoon keluar kelasnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon Ryeowook. Ia tetap berjalan saat nada dering familiar terdengar di telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah lorong yang sudah gelap dan Jongwoon tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berjalan ke sana.

Ryeowook ada di sana, sendirian, duduk di lantai, ponselnya ada di sebelahnya, menyala dan bergetar. Jongwoon mematikan panggilannya dan saat itu juga nada dering ponsel Ryeowook juga berhenti. Jongwoon menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya, berusaha menangkap wajah Ryeowook yang tertelan kegelapan lorong itu.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook pelan, suaranya pelan dan agak sengau. Terdengar bergetar dan seperti akan menangis kapan saja.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Jongwoon khawatir. Ia mengusap kepala Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook terisak pelan, lalu menatap Jongwoon.

"_Hyung_, orangtuaku akan b-bercerai… a-apapun yang kukatakan, mereka tidak mau mendengarkannya.. aku tidak punya saudara yang akan membelaku… aku… aku sendirian, _Hyung_…" isak Ryeowook semakin menjadi. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai tumpah dari matanya dan Jongwoon tidak mau menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak sendirian. Lihat Donghae dan Kibum temanmu itu, atau Lee Sungmin tetanggamu. Ada mereka. Lihat aku. Ada _aku_ di sini."

Ryeowook balas memeluk Jongwoon dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongwoon. Tangisannya makin keras, dan Jongwoon tidak peduli kalau ada yang menghampiri mereka karena penasaran. Ia mengecup kepala Ryeowook berkali-kali, mengusap punggungnya, menghapus air matanya.

Jongwoon mendorong Ryeowook pelan dan menatapnya lembut. Hanya dari tatapan matanya saja Ryeowook tahu Jongwoon sedang menyemangatinya. Jongwoon memegang kedua rahang Ryeowook dan menarik wajahnya pelan, lalu mengecup jejak air mata anak itu mulai dari rahang, pipi, dan naik hingga ke kelopak matanya. Agak asin, dengan sedikit rasa takut dan kebingungan, itu yang Jongwoon rasakan di bibirnya.

Bibir Jongwoon kembali turun sampai bertemu bibir mungil anak di depannya. Jongwoon mengecupnya lembut, membungkam semua isakan kecil yang tersisa. Lidah Jongwoon menyapu lembut melewati bibirnya, dan Ryeowook tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menerimanya, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongwoon, membiarkan Jongwoon semakin menekan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakangnya.

Bibir mereka berpisah dengan lembut dan untuk beberapa detik hanya terdengar suara napas mereka.

"Lihat aku, Kim Ryeowook," ulang Jongwoon, "ada aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," adalah kalimat terakhir Jongwoon sebelum ia mencium Ryeowook lagi. Jongwoon berakhir menciumi Ryeowook di seluruh wajahnya sampai kelas yang diikuti Jongwoon bubar.

_The world is more complicated than you can imagine  
And it probably scare you since you're gentle and nice  
It's okay, I will stand by your side_

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jongwoon _Hyung_!" panggil Donghae sambil agak berlari menghampiri Jongwoon. Jongwoon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon, jelas-jelas masih mengantuk.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Ryeowookie kemarin."

"Oh, kemarin." Jongwoon menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"_Down_ sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu sudah membuatnya lebih baik atau tidak. Aku hanya melakukan yang bisa kulakukan."

"Tapi dia sudah terdengar lebih baik saat aku meneleponnya kemarin. Itu berarti kau sudah cukup membantu," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. Jongwoon tidak menjawab dan berjalan ke arah cafetaria. Donghae terdiam sebentar, lalu mengikutinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahnya malam ini?"

"Lee Donghae, aku sedang ujian semester," tolak Jongwoon sambil menghampiri sebuah counter dan memesan segelas kopi.

"Kau bisa belajar di kamarnya," usul Donghae, lalu memesan teh dari counter lain.

Jongwoon mengisap kopinya pelan sambil duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia menunggu Donghae duduk di depannya sebelum bersiap bicara lagi. "Dengar, aku ini tipe penyendiri. Aku butuh suasana kondusif untuk pemasukan materi secara optimal. Keheningan total itu meningkatkan konsentrasiku setidaknya 70% dan kuberitahu kau, itu alasanku memilih apartemen di lantai paling atas. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya, aku tidak terganggu suara tetangga. Banyak dari mereka yang punya anak-anak kecil. Aku juga tidak menganggu mereka saat aku nonton film atau diam-diam membawa anjingku. Agak horor memang, tapi aku tidak butuh alasan lain jika ada orang yang bertanya-tanya mengenai caraku mempertahankan prestasi akademikku selama ini."

Donghae memandang Jongwoon bosan, lalu mengangguk dan menghabiskan tehnya. "Oke, aku paham. Tapi Kim Ryeowook membutuhkanmu, _Hyung_."

"Aku sedang ujian semester."

"Dia butuh kau."

"Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya."

"Bukan kau yang menentukan kapan ujiannya selesai."

"Aku tahu."

"Ujian semester baru selesai hari Rabu minggu depan."

"Ujian hari terakhirku selesai agak sore."

"Orangtua Ryeowook akan bercerai keesokan harinya."

Jongwoon mendadak kaku. "Apa?"

"Hari Rabu kita semua akan selesai ujian semester, lalu hari Kamis orangtua Ryeowook akan menyerahkan surat pernyataan perceraian ke pengadilan. Kalau ada hal yang membuatmu berpikir kenapa Ryeowook tidak semangat ikut ujian, itu alasannya. Tidak ada yang akan menyelamatinya ketika ujian sudah selesai, atau membuatkannya teh untuk menenangkan diri setelah ujian, atau diajaknya berdiskusi soal bagaimana menghabiskan liburan semester yang tiga minggu membentang indah di depan mata."

Jongwoon terdiam, lalu menghela napas. "Aku ingin sekali memikirkan soal itu, biarpun saat ini aku berpikir kalau diriku sendiri masih lebih penting. Tapi aku tidak biasa dengan pola pikir yang egois seperti itu."

"Kau berasal dari keluarga yang harmonis, orangtuamu sehat, ayahmu punya optik dan ibumu punya café dan adikmu ingin jadi barista dan kau akur dengan mereka. Ryeowook selalu ditinggal kerja sejak dia kecil, mungkin itu sama denganmu, tapi kau punya Jongjin untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sejak aku mengenal Ryeowook dia selalu jadi anak yang pendiam dan sulit membaur. Aku mengenalnya sejak SD, kami berpisah waktu SMP dan bertemu lagi saat kuliah dan dia bahkan masih seperti itu."

"Lalu yang ingin kau katakan adalah…?"

"Kau, sebagai orang yang sangat menyayangi dan disayangi Kim Ryeowook sebaiknya tunjukkan perhatian, kasih sayang dan cintamu! Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkannya menderita sendirian begitu!"

"Aku sudah cukup menderita karena ujian semester ini."

"Semuanya juga begitu. Apalagi Ryeowook, beban pikirannya jadi berlipat ganda."

Jongwoon terdiam sebentar, lalu menghentak gelas kopinya pelan di meja. "Untuk sementara itu urusannya sendiri," katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan cafetaria.

"_Hyung_, kau serius berkata begitu?! Jongwoon _Hyung_ yang kukenal tidak egois seperti ini!" protes Donghae sambil ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Jongwoon.

"Hanya sampai hari Rabu depan," ujar Jongwoon sambil berhenti dan berbalik badan. Donghae berdiri di depannya. "Hanya sampai ujian semester selesai. Setelah itu serahkan Ryeowook padaku. Kau boleh anggap itu janji. Atau hutang. Atau semacamnya."

Pandangan mata Donghae menajam dan ia menodong wajah Jongwoon dengan telunjuknya. "Kupegang kata-katamu itu, Kim Jongwoon _Hyung_."

Jongwoon mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek sebelum melangkah pergi ke kelasnya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hari-hari ujian dilalui para mahasiswa dengan penuh tekanan. Di hari terakhir ujian, banyak yang merencanakan perjalanan jauh saat liburan, atau langsung pergi ke café atau bioskop atau mall begitu ujian selesai. Tapi lain dengan Jongwoon. Yang dipikirkannya hanya Kim Ryeowook.

"Mana Ryeowook?" tanya Jongwoon dengan terburu-buru begitu ia menemukan Donghae di koridor di depan perpustakaan.

"Tadi dia langsung pulang begitu ujian selesai. Kau susul saja ke apartemennya," jawab Donghae cuek.

Jongwoon bergegas berjalan keluar kampus. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, entah karena berlari terlalu cepat atau karena wajah Ryeowook terus terbayang di pikirannya. Tapi begitu kakinya melangkah di halaman depan gedung kampusnya, ponselnya berdering dan ia harus kaget saat melihat Jongjin meneleponnya.

"Halo? Jongjin-_ah_?"

"_Jongwoon _Hyung_?_"

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung_… sudah selesai ujian 'kan?_"

Mendengar suara khawatir Jongjin tanpa tahu apa alasannya, wajah Jongwoon langsung berubah.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jadi," ujar Donghae malas sambil berkacak pinggang, menghela napas dan memutar matanya, "Jongwoon _Hyung_ belum datang ke sini?"

"Belum," jawab Ryeowook sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia menekan pipinya ke bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya ke guling yang sedang dipeluknya. "Aku merindukannya.."

"Orang itu benar-benar, deh… apa kutelepon saja?" Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya.

"Jangan!" cegah Ryeowook yang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik sudah bergerak ke posisi duduk. "Jongwoon _Hyung_ biasanya bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji.. dia juga biasanya selalu tepat waktu.. kalau seperti ini pasti ada hal mendesak lainnya yang tiba-tiba dan harus dia kerjakan…"

Donghae menatap Ryeowook kesal sambil mendecak dan mengantongi ponselnya. "Lalu kau mau tetap berpikir optimis kalau dia akan datang dan terus menunggu?!"

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. "Memang tidak ada yang pasti, tapi cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini."

Donghae mendecak sebal. "Kau terlalu percaya padanya."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau hanya kurang mengenalnya."

"Terserah deh! Aku pulang dulu!"

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_."

Keheningan seketika menyelimuti apartemen Ryeowook begitu Donghae keluar. Untuk beberapa saat, Ryeowook terus memperhatikan pintu, berharap Donghae akan kembali untuk menemaninya. Tapi sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, daun pintu itu tetap diam di tempatnya sehingga Ryeowook menyerah. Ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur, kepala di atas bantal dan memeluk gulingnya erat. Pipi tirus Ryeowook bergesekan dengan guling yang dipeluknya. Ia meletakkan satu kakinya di atas guling dan meremas sisi guling itu dengan tangannya.

Wajah orangtuanya, entah kenapa, terbayang di pikirannya. Mereka akan bercerai besok dan bahkan masih belum memutuskan hak asuh. Berkali-kali mereka bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan siapa ia ingin ikut, tapi Ryeowook tidak pernah menjawab. Ia hanya akan menatap mereka dengan tajam namun di saat yang sama juga sedih, lalu ketika ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, _kalian egois _dan _bukan ini yang kuinginkan_ dan _aku benci kalian_ akan keluar dari mulutnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Yang Ryeowook inginkan hanya berpisah dari mereka, bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, dan pada akhirnya menjadi anak tanpa wali. Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengijinkan hal itu, mengingat untuk menyetujui Ryeowook tinggal sendiri saja butuh pertimbangan selama sebulan.

Kali ini yang terbayang adalah wajah Jongwoon. Entah di mana lelaki itu sekarang, tapi Ryeowook sangat merindukannya. Jujur saja, ia kecewa karena Jongwoon belum juga datang. Sejauh Ryeowook mengingat, Jongwoon samasekali tidak pernah ingkar janji atau datang terlambat. Dia bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang, makanya Ryeowook juga selalu percaya padanya. Karena itulah, biarpun saat ini ia sangat kecewa, ia tetap tidak ingin berburuk sangka pada Jongwoon.

Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia baru sadar saat ia berkedip dan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Ia mulai terisak dan memeluk gulingnya semakin erat. Semakin lama, yang ia rasakan justru rasa putus asa yang semakin besar. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Orangtuanya akan bercerai, Donghae pergi, Jongwoon tidak datang.

Ia sendirian.

**oooooooooooooo**

Hyukjae melangkah dengan agak terburu-buru. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri Donghae yang sedang berjongkok di depan pohon di depan apartemen Ryeowook.

"Kau apaan, sih? Tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Hyukjae, agak kesal.

"Sudah ketemu Jongwoon _Hyung_ belum?" tanya Donghae balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Nggak tahu. Tapi dari selesai kuliah tadi siang dia belum pulang," jawab Hyukjae (yang apartemennya hanya berjarak tiga pintu dengan apartemen Jongwoon) sambil berjongkok di sebelah Donghae. "Tadi sempat kuhubungi juga, tapi tidak diangkat. Beberapa kali tidak bisa dihubungi juga. Pasti dia di tempat yang agak jauh dari sini."

"Beijing? Tokyo?"

"Kurasa Cheonan."

"Oh!" Donghae melotot kaget. "Pantas saja dia tidak pulang.. pasti dia ke sana! Pasti ada sesuatu dengan keluarganya!"

"Kok, baru sadar? Dari dulu 'kan Jongwoon _Hyung_ selalu begitu. Mementingkan keluarganya daripada apapun. Bahkan di tengah pelajaran pun, kalau ibunya menelepon menyuruhnya pulang, ia akan langsung pulang."

"Kira-kira kapan kembalinya, ya? Aku sudah agak jahat juga, sih, meninggalkan Ryeowook di dalam sendirian. Habis, tadi aku tidak kepikiran kalau Jongwoon _Hyung_ pulang ke Cheonan," sesal Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya menghela napas pelan, lalu terdiam. Mereka sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai seseorang masuk ke halaman apartemen.

"Kalian ngapain jongkok di situ?"

Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh ekspektasi karena itu adalah suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Dan ternyata memang dia. Jongwoon berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka, menatap mereka heran.

"_Hyung_! Kau baru pulang?" tanya Hyukjae semangat.

"Iya. Ibuku jatuh dari tangga waktu tidak ada orang di rumah. Begitu Jongjin tahu, ia meneleponku dan menyuruhku ke sana," jelas Jongwoon.

"_Ahjumma_ sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kakinya keseleo. Tidak akan bisa jalan selama dua minggu. Tapi selain itu dia baik-baik saja." Mata Jongwoon mengarah ke bangunan apartemen Ryeowook yang hanya dua lantai itu. "Ryeowook ada di dalam?"

"ADA!" teriak Donghae, membuat Hyukjae di sebelahnya tersentak karena kaget. "Cepat masuk, _Hyung_!"

"Kenapa harus buru-buru begitu?" tanya Jongwoon sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Pokoknya cepat! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus membuatnya merasa lebih baik malam ini. Atau besok. Atau besoknya. Atau besoknya."

Benar saja, begitu Jongwoon membuka pintu apartemen Ryeowook, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok kecil yang sedang sesenggukan di kasur, memeluk gulingnya erat dan bahunya berguncang hebat. Setiap isakan yang lolos dari mulut Ryeowook memberikan satu irisan perih di hati Jongwoon, dan itu yang membuatnya cepat-cepat menutup pintu, melepas sepatu, tas, syal, jaket dan topi lalu berlari (iya, dia _berlari_) ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Jongwoon begitu ia berlutut di sebelah kasur Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget karena tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang masuk. Telinganya memerah di bawah rambutnya karena malu dipergoki sedang menangis seperti bocah. Tapi begitu mendapati yang ada di depannya adalah Jongwoon, ia menghambur ke depan dan memeluk Jongwoon, sebagian tubuhnya menempel ke Jongwoon sementara kakinya masih di atas kasur.

Isakan Ryeowook berlanjut lagi dan Jongwoon menekan wajah anak itu ke ceruk lehernya, mengelus kepalanya, merasakan rambut yang selalu lembut kapanpun ia menyentuhnya, mengusap punggungnya, membagi kehangatan di antara mereka.

**oooooooooooooo**

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka duduk di tepi kasur. Jongwoon di sebelah kanan, Ryeowook di sebelah kiri. Tangan Jongwoon menekan tepi kasur, sementara Ryeowook memeluk gulingnya dan menekan dagunya ke sana.

"Jadi…" Jongwoon memulai, "bagaimana orangtuamu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku tidak peduli lagi," jawab Ryeowook sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke guling yang dipeluknya. Sebagian kalimatnya teredam guling.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa keluarga itu adalah hal yang sangat penting?" tegur Jongwoon.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena keluargamu baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah ada masalah di antara kalian. Orangtuamu akur, kau punya adik untuk berbagi. Keluargaku? Orangtuaku saling melempar caci-maki, cercaan, bahkan lama-lama gelas dan vas bunga juga dilempar-lempar. Aku tidak punya saudara. Aku sendirian menghadapi itu semua. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Kenapa mereka menikah kalau hanya untuk berpisah lagi?" suara Ryeowook mulai bergetar di akhir kalimat, dan Jongwoon tidak perlu bertanya-tanya kalau itu berarti dia akan menangis lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat keluargamu dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kau harus ingat kalau mereka yang merawatmu sejak kecil, mereka selalu menyayangimu, mereka bekerja keras untuk membesarkanmu dan memberikanmu yang terbaik. Mereka ingin kau tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya, mereka memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, mereka melakukan segala-galanya untukmu. Pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu terjadi karena kesalahpahaman saja. Saat ini kalian sama-sama sedang egois. Mereka tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu, tapi kau juga begitu! Harusnya kau coba maklumi masalah mereka, jadi—"

"Kok, _Hyung_ jadi membela mereka, sih?!" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"Apanya? Aku hanya membantumu melihat kenyataan. Jangan pikir tidak ada pasangan yang tidak pernah bertengkar. Semua pasangan pasti akan ada saatnya bertengkar juga. Orangtuaku juga begitu. Tapi aku selalu berusaha tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Di saat seperti itupun aku tetap memandang mereka sebagai orangtua yang kusayangi dan juga menyayangiku. Mereka sudah membesarkanku sampai seperti ini dan aku tidak berhak marah pada mereka."

Ryeowook tertampar semua kalimat itu dan seketika perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Ia terdiam, tidak berani bicara. Perlahan, matanya mulai basah dan Jongwoon tidak menatapnya saat air mata Ryeowook jatuh.

"Aku…" ujar Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar, dan itu membuat Jongwoon harus menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sendirian.. a-aku takut.. aku merasa lemah…"

Jongwoon hanya menatap butiran air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Ryeowook dengan tajam. Isakan sedih Ryeowook juga sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi telinganya. Kali ini, dibandingkan kasihan, Jongwoon justru.. merasa kesal.

"Mengeluh itu tidak menyelesaikan apapun!" bentak Jongwoon, membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Saat ia menoleh, Jongwoon sudah mendorongnya sampai ia terjatuh di kasur. Jongwoon ada di atasnya, menahan kedua lengannya, dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Sekali lagi, ia menelan semua isakan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan tubuh Jongwoon yang semakin turun, tapi percuma. Tangannya gemetar dan ia menarik napas cepat sewaktu Jongwoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia merasakan lidah Jongwoon melewati bibirnya, menyapu lidahnya sendiri.

Ryeowook diam saja di beberapa detik sampai pada akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Jongwoon, tangannya justru menarik tengkuk Jongwoon agar lelaki itu lebih dekat dengannya, sampai dada mereka saling menempel dan seolah tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

Saat Jongwoon melepas bibirnya, Ryeowook menatapnya sendu. Jongwoon mengusap lembut air mata di sudut mata Ryeowook dengan jempolnya. Sekali lagi, ia mengecup jejak air mata di pipi anak itu.

Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan tubuh Jongwoon yang lebih berat darinya itu menindihnya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa merasakan bibir Jongwoon di pipinya. Kehangatan bibir Jongwoon seolah mengisi kekosongan yang terbasuh air matanya barusan. Lidah Jongwoon yang menyapu kulitnya mengirim getaran dari perutnya, naik melalui tulang punggungnya dan getaran itu menyentak kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit mendesah gelisah.

"_Hyung_ – " Ryeowook mulai meronta, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kim Ryeowook," bisik Jongwoon di depan bibir Ryeowook, "aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Lihat aku. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sini."

_You are never a weak person – the world will know too  
I will protect you and support you, please have strength, with my love_

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook berbaring di atas kasur Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi mereka, justru karena itu mereka bisa berpelukan semakin erat, karena itu jarak di antara mereka bisa dihilangkan. Berada di atas kasur yang sama, di bawah selimut yang sama, itu sudah membuat Ryeowook setidaknya melepas kerinduannya terhadap Jongwoon yang tidak ditemuinya selama ujian semester.

Isakan lain lolos dari mulut Ryeowook dan Jongwoon langsung menangkap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Ryeowook dengan bibirnya, mengecup kelopak matanya dengan lembut, lalu mengusap pelipis Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ryeowook-_ah_," bisik Jongwoon lembut. "Aku ada di sini."

"Kau di sana, 'kan, _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook, suaranya masih sengau.

"Aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut. Aku di sini."

_1, 2 Go to sleep, now wipe those tears and don't be afraid  
I will protect you all throughout the night  
My princess, now fall into a deep sleep_

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…" keluh Ryeowook. "Sekarang masih jam sembilan, 'kan? Masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur."

"Jangan bercanda, Ryeowook-_ah_. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Kau harus tidur. Kau lelah. Baik fisik maupun otakmu."

"Uuuhh.." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya, lalu memutar badannya memunggungi Jongwoon. Jongwoon memeluknya, menarik Ryeowook menempel ke tubuhnya. Kedua telapak tangan Jongwoon ada di depan perut Ryeowook dan Ryeowook memegangi kedua tangan kecil itu dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_," bisik Ryeowook pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Jongwoon.

"Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu…"

Jongwoon hanya diam, lalu mengecup leher Ryeowook pelan dan memeluknya lebih erat.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sudah tengah malam dan waktu dihabiskan Jongwoon untuk mengelus-elus lengan Ryeowook, membuat anak itu nyaman di pelukannya. Tapi dalam waktu itu justru beberapa kali Ryeowook sesenggukan, matanya masih basah sampai sekarang, sesekali bahunya berguncang, dan berkali-kali ia memutar badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, jelas-jelas merasa tidak nyaman.

Jongwoon, sebagai anak yang selalu berusaha untuk selalu dekat dengan orangtuanya, tidak pernah membayangkan jika hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Ia pasti juga akan gelisah seperti Ryeowook sekarang ini.

_Bagaimana jika orangtuaku bercerai?_ Berkali-kali pertanyaan itu muncul di pikiran Jongwoon. _Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Seperti apa reaksi Jongjin? Hal macam apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi seperti itu?_ Berbagai macam pertanyaan serupa muncul, dan Jongwoon tetap tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bahkan dalam lamunan pun Jongwoon tidak bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu.

Jongwoon menatap wajah Ryeowook. Anak itu berbaring menyamping menghadapnya. Ia baru saja berhenti menangis lagi. Matanya masih basah dan sesekali air mata menuruni pipinya. Jongwoon menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ryeowook sampai ke bahunya, sementara ia sendiri tidak keberatan tidak tertutup selimut sama sekali.

Sebuah suara benda terbanting terdengar dari luar dan Ryeowook langsung tersentak, matanya terbuka karena kaget. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat ke arah pintu, namun Jongwoon mendorong bahunya ke arah kasur agar ia kembali tidur.

"Itu mungkin hanya kucing," ujar Jongwoon. "Tidurlah lagi."

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon sesaat, mempercayakan semua hal pada lelaki itu saat ini. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongwoon, memeluknya balik.

_3, 4 It upsets my heart to see you toss and turn so I put the blanket on you even warmer  
As I hold in my breath so that I won't make a single noise_

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon melirik jam tangannya. Jam dua pagi. Ryeowook sepertinya sudah tidur dari tadi, tapi ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sendiri, dan beberapa kali akal sehatnya ingin ia bangun dan duduk, meregangkan otot-otot kakunya. Tapi seluruh hatinya sudah bersumpah akan terus berada di sisi Ryeowook sampai ia terbangun lagi.

Cinta memang luar biasa. Jongwoon menuruti kata hatinya.

"_Hyung_…"

Jongwoon tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Ryeowook. Ia masih menutup mata, dan Jongwoon mengasumsikan ia hanya mengigau. Jongwoon mengelus-elus kepala Ryeowook dan mengecupnya sekali.

Ryeowook bergerak sedikit. "_Hyung_…"

Jongwoon mengernyit. "Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau bangun."

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku _memang_ terbangun."

Ucapan itu membuat Jongwoon menghela napas lelah. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya…" Ryeowook menutup matanya lagi. "Aku berpikir, besok, nasibku bagaimana, ya… ayah dan ibuku akan bersikap seperti apa padaku…"

Jongwoon terdiam, sadar kalau ia sesaat tadi lupa dengan masalah Ryeowook. Namun ia mengerti kalau Ryeowook sangat gelisah. Hanya saja karena ia tidak bisa memahami seperti apa rasa sedih yang dialami Ryeowook, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghiburnya saat ini.

"Mereka pasti sebenarnya sangat memikirkanmu," ujar Jongwoon akhirnya. "Kita semua… tidak akan pernah tahu hal seperti apa yang akan terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan. Pada dasarnya, semua pasangan pasti pernah bertengkar. Kalau diingat-ingat, bukannya kita juga begitu? Kita pernah bertengkar, adu pendapat, lalu tidak mau bicara satu sama lain…

Hubungan akan terasa lebih berat saat sudah menikah. Mengurus rumah tangga, mengatur keuangan, menata jadwal dan lain-lain. Itu berat, Wook-_ah_. Itu tidak mudah. Dan dalam hal-hal yang sulit itulah kadang pasangan bisa bertengkar. Kalau masih pacaran biasanya 'putus' maka dalam rumah tangga adalah 'cerai.' Tapi memutuskan hubungan sesudah menikah itu tidak mudah. Butuh banyak pertimbangan. Salah satunya, anak. Karena itu, pasti sulit untuk mengambil keputusan."

Ryeowook berkedip beberapa kali. "Jadi… aku hanya menghalangi perceraian mereka?" tanyanya sedih.

Kalimat itu membuat Jongwoon tersentak. "Ap—tidak! Bukan begitu!"

Kedua lengan Ryeowook melingkari tubuh Jongwoon, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Jongwoon mengelus kepalanya lembut, lalu mengecup kepalanya. Ryeowook semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongwoon, dan membuat lelaki itu tahu kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Aku…" ucap Ryeowook sambil terisak. "Aku tak mau esok datang…"

Jongwoon mendorong bahu Ryeowook dan melihat bagaimana air mata yang menuruni pipi anak itu lalu jatuh di kasur terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook lembut, dan Ryeowook menatapnya balik.

"Cium aku, Ryeowook," pinta Jongwoon.

Ryeowook terdiam pada permintaan Jongwoon. Ia bingung, apa yang tiba-tiba orang ini minta di saat seperti ini? Hanya saja jempolnya yang mengusap air matanya dengan lembut dan tatapannya yang begitu meyakinkan membuat Ryeowook tak mau melakukan apa-apa lagi kecuali menurutinya.

Ryeowook memegang kedua rahang Jongwoon lalu perlahan mencium Jongwoon di bibirnya. Jarang sekali Ryeowook mencium Jongwoon lebih dulu. Lebih jarang lagi Jongwoon meminta Ryeowook menciumnya dengan serius seperti ini.

Pada awalnya Ryeowook hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongwoon, tapi lalu ia sendiri merasa canggung. Jongwoon selalu melakukan lebih dari ini. Akhirnya perlahan ia membuka bibirnya dan menyapu bibir bawah Jongwoon dengan lidahnya.

Jongwoon yang dari awal memang berniat pasif langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Ryeowook melakukan yang ia inginkan dengan bibirnya. Jongwoon menelengkan kepalanya dan balik memegang rahang Ryeowook, sementara kedua tangan Ryeowook perlahan merayap ke kepala Jongwoon, jemarinya menyusup di antara rambut Jongwoon.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook melepas bibirnya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Jongwoon. Isakan-isakan kecil kembali terdengar. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan terengah-engah. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat betapa pandangan Jongwoon padanya sangat serius, sampai-sampai ia memutuskan untuk menciumnya lagi.

Hampir lima menit mereka terus berciuman, dan di antara lima menit itu berkali-kali Ryeowook melepas ciumannya untuk terisak sebentar atau mengusap air matanya, seolah-olah mencium Jongwoon adalah hal yang sangat sulit, seolah-olah itu baru pertamakalinya ia mencium Jongwoon.

Dan dalam lima menit itu, Jongwoon juga tetap diam, membiarkan Ryeowook melakukan semuanya, membiarkan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berhenti atau terus menciumnya. Sampai ia merasa kalau Ryeowook sudah terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menciumnya, Jongwoon langsung mengambil alih peran dan mencium Ryeowook dalam, sedalam yang ia bisa.

Sekarang Ryeowook menangis lagi, air matanya terus mengalir dan berjatuhan. Jongwoon mengusapnya dengan jempolnya dan menciumi jejaknya.

"Kim Ryeowook, sekarang dengarkan aku," ujar Jongwoon, ia memegangi bahu Ryeowook dan memandangnya dengan serius. "Takdir itu Tuhan yang mengatur. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengubahnya. Kau bisa mengubahnya dengan jalan yang kau inginkan, menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Tuhan ketahui. Percayalah bahwa hari esok akan lebih baik."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya semakin deras.

"Percayalah, karena… aku janji, aku akan selalu di sisimu."

**o****ooooooooooooo**

_Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow – everything will probably be better than today, I promise  
Now don't worry and come into my arms baby, fall into a deep sleep like a child_

Pukul 03.18 pagi. Hujan deras di luar. Jongwoon tidak berhenti menenangkan Ryeowook yang terus-menerus menangis sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah apa alasan ia menangis kali ini, Jongwoon tahu perasaan Ryeowook sudah lebih lega sekarang.

Hanya tinggal isakan-isakan kecil yang tersisa dari mulut Ryeowook dan Jongwoon tahu tak lama lagi ia akan segera berhenti menangis.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hm?"

"Rasanya… aku jarang sekali berterimakasih padamu."

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Memangnya mau berterimakasih untuk apa?"

"Ba-banyak!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "_Hyung_ sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku… tapi rasanya aku tak pernah berterimakasih atas semua itu…"

Jongwoon mencubit ujung hidung Ryeowook pelan. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak perlu. Aku melakukannya karena tahu kau membutuhkanku."

Senyuman mengembanng di wajah Ryeowook. Ia memeluk Jongwoon erat. "Terimakasih, ya, Jongwoon _Hyung_."

"Sama-sama, Ryeowookie~" Jongwoon mengecup kepala Ryeowook. "Nah, sekarang tidur! Sudah jam tiga nih, kalau menunda waktu tidur lagi bisa-bisa besok kita bangun tengah hari."

"Hehehe, tak apa, kan."

"Nggak usah ketawa!"

**oooooooooooooo**

_Baby, Dreamin' Dreamin' Dreamin', tonight, you will happily dream as you smile  
You are smiling – tomorrow will be better – Have a good good night_

Jam 03.40 pagi. Masih gerimis di luar. Rasa ngantuk semakin lama semakin menyelimuti Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang masih berpelukan di atas kasur. Saat ini Ryeowook sudah merasa semakin kuat karena Jongwoon terus ada di sana dan menyemangatinya. Ia sadar betapa Jongwoon sangat berharga baginya dan ia tak akan pernah melepasnya sampai kapanpun.

Mereka berdua sangat mengantuk sekarang, tapi yang terlihat lebih ngantuk adalah Jongwoon. Ia memejamkan mata dan napasnya panjang dan teratur, walaupun belum benar-benar tidur. Sementara Ryeowook, masih dengan mata terbuka meskipun juga sudah ngantuk berat, terus memperhatikan wajah Jongwoon sejak tadi.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

"_Hyung_… masih bangun?" bisik Ryeowook pelan.

"Hm… ada apa?" jawab Jongwoon tanpa membuka matanya.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_… sangat mencintaimu…" dan Ryeowook mengecup bibir Jongwoon sekilas.

_Good Night_

* * *

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
